


Aftershocks

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Titans East and the fight on Titans' Island, Dinah reacts. Roy's there to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

It took five seconds after reading Dinah's face on news from the Titans for Roy to see his everything-female was devastated.

He just could not guess what could have brought that reaction on. Dinah had only a passing connection to the kids on the current team…until he remembered that Di had mentioned running with Robin a bit.

But that wasn't enough. That did not explain the sudden increase in priority the League was given to finding the man and bringing him to justice.

It certainly did not explain why she called Oliver and broke a date. Or why he found her in her office, supposedly doing paper work, but obviously fighting tears.

"Di?" He went to her side, dropping to a knee next to her chair.

"Tell me, Roy. How do you do it? When Cheshire crosses your path, or you hear about something she's done, how do you…" She shrugged, helplessly, a tear streaking her cheek despite her attempts to control it.

//...what?!// The shock almost makes him yell the word, but he locked that reaction down, shoving it away for later as he brushed the tear away from her cheek. "I... don't cope so well, Di. It... It's..."

She slid out of the chair and into his arms, turning her face into his chest. "It rips me apart, because I do hate him, hate him with all my soul, but I can't help but…"

He pulled her tight, running one of his hands into her hair, trying to be nothing but the comfort she needed, "Oh, Di... I think we all hate him, these days..."

She finally gave in to the tears that had been boiling up since the reports had come up, soaking his tunic rather quickly as she did. The silence that came with it was almost frightening, as all he could do was feel her hot tears and the tremors in her body to know she was truly crying.

He held her tight, rocking her like he would Lian, keeping her close, feeling her crying and knowing there was nothing he could say... nothing he wanted to say, but god, he'd never wanted her to know what this was like, grieving a lover that had finally slipped across all the lines.

It was some several minutes later before she went very still, and let go of him, pulling away and wrapping herself in what he now knew was a mask. It was a blinding revelation to see that the woman he had been fighting alongside for weeks was nearly a hollow shell of herself. 

"Thank you, Roy…I'm fine, though. Just overwhelmed me, when I read Jericho's actions." She slipped to her desk, resisting any efforts to stop her.

//You're not fine, Dinah,// the thought slammed through him, but he kept it behind his teeth, and added another reason that Slade Wilson needed to die horribly and in a manner he wouldn't return from to the very long list of them. "Joe did damn good. All of them did. Cannot believe he still managed to slip away..."

"Eventually he won't," she vowed so softly he barely made it out.

"You're right about that, Di," he agreed.


End file.
